Pokemon of Aperture
by Combined Gamers
Summary: Ever wonder what the Portal characters would do if they were Pokemon? Well, thanks to 3 authors and a crazy idea, you can find out! With their new powers, hilarity is assured!
1. Fussing and fighting

It was a normal day at Aperture, Cave and Rick were arguing, Caroline was watching Space and Curiosity have a probably infinite conversation, Morality was trying to calm down Anger who was yelling at Fact because apparently he said something offensive, Logic was telling the Defective Turret about a recipe, who was taking it in like survival advice, GLaDOS was explaining to Atlas and P-body about what happens when they point Turrets at each-other during a test, ya, it was completely normal, for a good 5 seconds.

Wheatley and Doug sprinted into the room, both screaming "Lock the door!"

Doug mashed on the 'Lock' button and Wheatley pressed himself against the door, just in case.

Soon enough, Chell's voice sounded from behind it. "Wheatley, you jerk! Open the door!" She was pounding on the door as hard as she could.

"Hmm," said Wheatley, "Can't really do that luv, some of those threats you made back there were, um, very-" he saw GLaDOS putting in the code for manual override. "What are you doing?!"

The door opened and she stepped out, if looks could kill, Wheatley and Doug would be goners; but before Chell could try to attack them, GLaDOS' claws came down and grabbed all 3 humans, she glared at them.

"What happened this time?" she asked, "Wait, don't tell me, I'll just play the security footage."

It was in the mess-hall, they were getting lunch when Chell grabbed the last apple, (which Wheatley had wanted) out of jealousy, he whispered something to Doug. The 2 got into positions, Wheatley was beside her and Doug was behind her.

"Hey Chell." said Wheatley. As she turned to look at him, he grabbed her, pulled her to him and started kissing her on the cheek just barely an inch from her lips, Chell was stunned, and Wheatley gave Doug the signal to grab her food, they ran as she woke up from her daze, Chell looked at them running and, realizing she'd been tricked, ran after them. The video ended.

"See! Their thieves!" shouted Chell.

"You know what?" said GLaDOS, "I have a way to fix this." she turned to Doug, "You seem innocent, get lost." Doug nodded and took off, she turned to Wheatley, "Go in the laundry basket."

"What?! GLaDOS, I'm not a core, why do I still have to?" Wheatley protested.

GLaDOS' optic narrowed, "Excuse me, did that sound like a question?" she hissed.

Wheatley seemed to shrink on the spot, "N-no Mam."

"Then get to it!" GLaDOS snapped.

Chell snickered as she watched Wheatley run over and get under the laundry basket in the corner, GLaDOS stared at her and sighed, "Just go to your parents."

Chell's smile immediately disappeared, _Mom and Dad are gonna so kill me for this._ She thought.

GLaDOS shook her head, _I swear to God, I work with with children._

_Meanwhile, in another world..._

Three girls were in a room together, one had been playing her copy of Pokemon Sapphire, the second girl was finishing up her last chapter of Portal, the last simply listening to music on the computer, let's call them Terra, Marina and Siv.

"Guys, it's time to right a new fanfic." said Siv, "Any ideas?"

Terra shrugged "I dunno, make it about Portal, but with the whole gang involved."

"No way, make it about Pokemon." said Marina, "And put us into it."

"Guys-" Siv said, she could tell a fight was about start, all of them loved both Portal and Pokemon, Terra and Marina tended to love the games they played the most more, it usually resulted in an argument.

"Portal!" said Terra.

"We have to do something original!" Marina objected.

They both turned around "Siv, what do you think?"

_Ugh... why must I always be in the middle of this?_ Siv thought "Well um... this is just a suggestion, but what if we were to-"

_Back at Aperture..._

GLaDOS hung there, watching in amusement as Caroline and Cave were lecturing Chell for not acting 'lady-like', she just gave them the look that said 'do I look like I care?' she was always stubborn, but ever since every core in the facility (they even found data for Cave) had been restored to a human and Chell figured out they were her parents, her attitude had become infamous.

Suddenly, GLaDOS felt something almost like the stirring in the breeze, even the panels on the wall rippled a little, she looked around in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Anger, or Andrew as some called him, asked.

"I felt something. Somewhere, 3 beings that are beyond our world are about to make a choice so powerful, it will not only create a rip and bring them to our world, but affect the fate of us all." She answered.

_Back in the other world..._

"Well," said Terra, "let's hear it, what's your idea?"

Siv took a deep breath "What if all the Portal characters turned into Pokemon?"

* * *

_**AN: And that would be it for this chapter, also, yes the 3 girls are us, yes this was exactly how this fic was created and yes those are our names from our Pokemon games, that's all we really have to say, bye!**_


	2. All Aboard The Crazy Train

_**AN: Yes, all 3 of us have trained a Weavile before, and are aware that they can NOT learn Sing, but when you see who we chose to be a Weavile, it makes sense, also please don't say anything about their moves being wrong, because I checked 4 websites, and other than the Weavile, they are all correct.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: All Aboard The Crazy Train, Next stop: The World of Poke-Portal

GLaDOS' head hurt, _'Funny,' _she thought _'all I can remember is the storm last night, lightning hit part of the facility, there was a bright flash, and then, nothing.'_her eyes opened and she got an immediate wake-up call, she wasn't in her usual place; inside her chassis, but on the ground in front of it.

GLaDOS: Everything feels so weird... did they play some kind of of joke? Is that why everything's so big?

She didn't want to see herself until she got to a point where she could see what she really looked like, but GLaDOS was fully aware that she now had arms and legs, she used her new hands(?) to push herself off the floor, and on her unsteady legs, slowly made her way to one of the panels on the wall, and nearly fainted.

Staring back at her was a short, white cat with blue highlights, yellow eyes, long ears that were bent, and a long, fluffy tail that seemed to split into 2 and curled at the end. _**(AN: Female Meowstic, for those who don't know.)**_

GLaDOS: I have to wake someone, someone who can help me, but who?

GLaDOS ran through the halls and didn't stop until she got to the rooms where everyone slept, she considered going into Cave and Caroline's room, but quickly shook her head; and then it dawned on her, she rushed down to the next room, Chell's room.

GLaDOS: Chell, wake up.

Chell: (sleepy) Hmm... go away.

GLaDOS jumped onto her bed and gasped, instead of the stubborn teenager who refused to get up, quite the transformation had taken place! She looked nothing like a human, instead, she looked almost like a flying-squirrel. She was mainly black and white but had yellow on her ears, cheeks and on the underside of her wings. _**(AN: Emolga.)**_

GLaDOS: (whispers) Target acquired.

Chell: I'm up!

She sat right up, and her eyes widened when she saw GLaDOS, she was about to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing when she got the sight of her new hand, or better said, paw.

Chell: Oh my God! What did you-

GLaDOS slapped her paw over Chell's mouth to stop her from screaming.

GLaDOS: Shh! Do you want to wake up everyone in the building and send them all into panic attacks?

Chell: (Muffled) No.

GLaDOS: Then help me find out who did this to us, and hopefully then we can-are you licking me?!

GLaDOS pulled her paw back to see that it was wet, Chell was giggling.

Chell: Sorry, I'll help.

GLaDOS: You'd better.

They heard small voices coming from close by.

?(1): Where are we?

?(2): Shut up, Siv!

Siv: Sorry.

?(3): I don't know if you guys haven't noticed, but you might want to look at yourselves.

?(2): Siv, your a Leafeon!

Siv: Well Terra, you're a Flareon.

Terra: And Marina's a Vaporeon.

Chell: Hello?

Terra: Who was that?!

Siv: Run!

GLaDOS: No!

Terra: GlaDOS...if she finds us, we'll be in so much trouble.

Marina: Split up!

Siv: No way, nobody gets left behind.

The 3 girls took off down a hallway, Chell turned to face GLaDOS.

Chell: I'll go wake up Wheatley.

GLaDOS: I'll go get the Turrets and walky-talkies.

Chell walked down the hall toward Wheatley's room and knocked on the door.

Chell: Yo, Wheats, get up.

Wheatley: No, it's too bloody early.

Chell stomped into his room and gasped at the horrifying sight before her, in a mix of awe and fright, she stared.

Wheatley's room was a mess! In the middle lay a blue and white otter with a yellow shell on his belly. _**(AN: Oshawott.)**_


	3. Sorry

_**AN: Think of this as 2.2, FanFiction (and Siv's computer) was being mean.**_

_**On a separate note, all 3 of us will start putting our inputs in at the end of chapters: Terra's in italics, Marina's in bold and mine is underlined.**_

* * *

Chell: Wheatley, come on! I need you.

Wheatley: Not until I get changed back the way I was before.

Chell: Wait, wait, you knew?

Wheatley: Um, If I'm being honest, a-and I am, b-being honest, I've actually been up since 5.

He pointed to his clock, the time said 6:30.

Chell: Why didn't you tell anyone?!

Wheatley: Do you remember the last time I went out of my room before 7?

_Flashback_

Andrew, Curiosity (Katy), Chell, Space (Neil) and Wheatley were standing outside the kitchen, which was burning.

Katy: Why did you set the kitchen on fire?

Wheatley: There was a Mantis-Man in there!

Andrew: So?!

Wheatley: They hate light, so therefore they must also hate fire.

Chell: Yeah, but the problem with that is we do too!

Wheatley: Oh, didn't think that through very well, did I?

Katy: Not really.

Chell: (Face-palms)

Andrew: Not at all!

Neil: Space... in your ears!

_End of Flashback_

Chell: Yes, but...oh just c'mon!

When she reached out to grab his paw to drag him along, there was a small hiss noise and Wheatley recoiled away.

Wheatley: Ow! You just shocked me!

Chell: I did? Sorry.

The three girls hiding around a corner.

Marina: Was that Wheatley?

Terra: Can't be, he's in space...isn't he?

Marina: Siv what are you doing?

Siv was biting down on the screws that held a vent grate in place, it fell with a soft 'clang'.

Siv: Oh God that hurt!

Terra: You OK?

Siv: I am not doing that again, but other than that, I'm fine.

The girls crawled through the vent and, against Siv's wishes, split up.

Wheatley and Chell were heading down the hallway when 2 dark shapes appeared in front of them, they had yellow gems on their chests and foreheads, piercing red eyes and a red feather behind their ears that glowed brightly._**(AN: Sneasel.)**_

Chell: W-Who are you?

Turrets: We are Turrets, we won't hurt you.

Wheatley: See now that's just plain creepy.

Chell: GLaDOS said you guys would show up, did you bring it?

1 of them nodded and handed her the walky-talky, GLaDOS' voice buzzed through.

GLaDOS: I have locations on them, you 4 need to go to: The Cube production line, The Relaxation vault and The Turret opera room.

Chell: How'd you get in your chassis?

GLaDOS:...Let's just say hard work was involved.

Meanwhile, in the Central chamber, GLaDOS had her arms up on the side of her chassis, but couldn't pull herself up the rest of the way, she stared at the monitors and sighed.

GLaDOS: I'm putting that lunatic in charge of a tracking operation... Science help us.

The 4 were headed to the first place on the list, The Cube production line, in search of the girl the other 2 called 'Terra'.

Terra: Where are all the Companion Cubes?

Wheatley: Hey, um, I don't think you should be in here.

Terra: Wheatley!? Is that really you?

Wheatley: Last time I checked, yes.

Terra wanted to scream, of all hard things she had done in video games, letting Wheatley go was the second hardest, next to having to let go of a shiny Poliwag because she didn't have anything to catch it with.

Terra: But, how did you come back from space?

Wheatley: Well, Chell over he- where'd she go?!

The Turrets pointed up to a small pipe near the ceiling, Chell was up there, she laughed.

Chell: Bet you'll never guess how I got up here!

Turret: She jumped on crates.

Chell: Hey!

Wheatley: Get down from there, you don't have Long-fall boots on anymore, and that, is a pretty long fall.

Chell: Oh please, I'm fine.

A creaking noise went through the room, Wheatley's eyes widened in horror as the pipe Chell was standing on snapped, she screamed, just then, a small creature that looked like a red fox jumped up onto a Cube.

Terra: Open your arms!

Chell: What?!

Terra: Just do it!

As told, Chell opened her arms, and much to everyone's (well, not Terra's) surprise, she started to softly glide through the air.

Chell: How did you know I was going to do that?

Terra: You're an Emolga, Emolga's glide.

Chell: I'm a what?

Terra: I'll get Marina to explain what you're capable of later, and in case you guys are wondering, the Turret's are Sneasel's and Wheatley is an Oshawott.

Wheatley: Osha-what?

Terra: No, that's not how you say it, it's OshaWOTT.

Turret: Please, take us to the others.

Terra started to back away, she was shaking, Chell walked up to her.

Chell: They won't hurt you, it's OK, but we do need your friends.

Terra: You're Chell?

Chell nodded and Terra took of, giving them the gesture that said 'follow me.' everyone ran after her.

GLaDOS: Well, did you find them? Because there's an issue going on in the Turret room.

Terra: Siv! It's gotta be, she loves singing!

Turret: We should be going.

Terra: First we should get Marina, Siv's kinda shy, but if you catch her in the middle of singing, it spooks her and she'll disappear.

Chell: Last one to The Relaxation vault has to kiss a fish!

Wheatley: Like they mean it!

And just like that, the group took off.

Meanwhile, in The Relaxation vault, Marina was jumping all around the rooms trying to gain use of her now webby legs that were made for swimming, not walking.

Marina: Alright legs, come on!

She jumped off the bed when our gang of the Pokemon with the most mature leader who would never push Wheatley out of her way so she wouldn't have to kiss a fish... arrived.

Wheatley: Oh, c'mon, why is it always me?!

The Turrets stepped into the room and saw Marina jumping around, when she caught sight of them, she hissed furiously and shot boiling water at them.

Marina: Stay away from me.

Terra: No, Marina, you've got it wrong, everyone here is actually kinda nice!

Marina: But their Turrets, and... and I just don't trust HIM!

Terra: Please Marina, we need you.

Marina: Alright, but if I do, I get my own pool.

Wheatley: Alright, welcome to the team.

Marina only responded with a glare and bared her fangs.

Wheatley: What's with her? What did I do?

Marina: Faithless traitor...

An angry hiss came through the walky-talky.

GLaDOS: Shut up and hurry up.

Chell: Rude! Can't you see that I'm trying?

GLaDOS: Daddy's little Princess as usual.

Chell: You know what you little bit-

Wheatley: Let's not make this a rated M shall we luv?

Chell: Fine!

GLaDOS: I would like to see how long this lasts.

Wheatley chuckled nervously and took the device from Chell before she decided it would be a fun idea to smash it.

* * *

_Terra: I don't like your computer!_

Siv: Not my fault!

**Marina: Technically it is, you write a lot.**

Siv: Guess we'll have to post another one... sorry, but my laptop has 'limits'


	4. Finally!

_**AN: We own absolutely**_** nothing.**

* * *

Siv managed to climb her way onto the top, where she came face-to-face with another Pokemon, it looked just like the other Turrets, but it was bigger, much bigger, and looked like it was wearing a crown of feathers. _**(Weavile.)**_

Siv: Oh, um...hi?

Prime Turret: Hello.

Siv froze, she was breathing hard, the climb up hadn't exactly been fun, and if this thing wanted a fight, she knew it was an ice-type, so she pulled out her best defense. Small-talk.

Siv: So, were you the Turret who sang?

The Weavile nodded.

Siv: Really?! That's so cool!

Prime Turret: You can sing, don't deny it, your voice is eager.

Clearly, that hadn't been what she expected.

Siv: Well, I... guess.

The other Pokemon smiled and gestured to the front of the podium, where a single microphone stood.

Prime Turret: Would you like for us to sing with you?

Siv: No, I sing alone, though I wouldn't mind a bit of music.

The Weavile chuckled.

Prime Turret: Go on, sing what ever you want.

Siv: I have an entire army of Turrets who can make any music, there's only 1 thing in the world that I could sing right now.

Meanwhile...

Marina: (tired) How much farther is it?

Chell: If your gonna whine and complain, go stand in the back.

Marina frowned and stalked off to the back of the group, Chell looked over at Wheatley.

Chell: (whisper/whine) How much farther is it?

Wheatley: It should be around here... I hope.

The group came around a corner to find a small Pokemon that looked like an egg with arms, _**(Togepi.)**_ another that looked just like a chinchilla _**(Minccino)**_, and a mouse-like Pokemon that looked similar to Chell with bright red cheeks and a lightning-bolt shaped tail. _**(If you don't know this by now, might I ask 'who are you and how can I help you'.)**_

Katy: Wheatley, what are you doing with Chell? Why do you look like an otter? Who are those two? Are those Turrets?

Doug: Chell? Is that you? Never mind, do your parents know anything about this?

Rick: First of all, when isn't he following her around? Second... I don't have an answer.

He looked over at Terra.

Rick: Hey there, haven't seen you around, shame.

Terra: (offended) Are you kidding me?

Marina: I can answer a lot of your questions.

Doug: I certainly hope you can answer this!

Marina: Uhh... Please wait 'till we get to the end of this.

Doug's ears suddenly perked up.

Doug: Do you guys hear that?

GLaDOS: Hear what?

Chell: Maybe it's a bird trying to eat you.

Safe to say, GLaDOS did not respond.

Terra: I hear it!

Marina: So do I.

Rick: We should follow it.

All of them carefully followed the sound through a long corridor.

Doug: So Chell, how are you?

Chell: Sadly, this is one of the most normal mornings I've ever had.

Doug: (laughs) I know just how you feel.

Chell: Oh really?

Doug: Not my best choice to take anti-psychotics and chocolate before sleeping.

Terra: Oh by the way, you won't need those anymore.

Doug: Why?

Terra: Pokemon are not affected by schizophrenia or age.

Doug looked like he could jump for joy.

Doug: Thank you, thank you so much.

Terra and Marina looked at each-other, one thought raced through them _'He won't be thanking us later.'_

Meanwhile in the Turret room...

The Prime Turret was creating music using Sing, and all the other Turrets, naturally, were copying it.

Siv: I'd rather be lonely, instead of just only, crystal and see-through and not enough to you...

The group quietly entered the room.

Katy: (whispers) Look, there she is!

Siv: 'cause you don't see me... and you don't need me... and you don't love me, the way I wish you would... the way I know you could.

The music came to a stop, the young Leafeon looked around to see her best friends, and a few others she didn't know.

Siv: Oh, y-you guys didn't hear any of that, did you?

Chell: Any of what?

Siv: Oh, nothing!

Chell looked over at Terra, whose eyes seemed to say 'thanks'.

?: Alright, lets get back to the Main Chamber.

Everyone turned around to see a small shrew-like Pokemon, he seemed to be laughing to himself, beside him was an ominous looking bird. _**(Sandshrew and Xatu.)**_

Oracle: Please Mo, don't be so blunt.

The Sandshrew seemed to ignore him, he looked over at Chell and waved his eyebrows; she recoiled in disgust, but 1 thought raced through her mind. _'If I can use electricity, what else can I do?'_

In the Main Chamber...

GLaDOS was still trying to get up on the chassis, when 2 Pokemon walked in, she looked over, they looked very upset, _'I wouldn't blame them.'_ she thought.

The first was bigger than his partner, he had light blue fur with navy patches, pointy ears, sharp teeth, a long tail and dark eyes. _**(Glaceon)**_

His partner was smaller, but not by much, she had pale, cream-colored fur, her ears, tail and feet were pink, she had two bows on her neck and left ear, wide blue eyes and, if GLaDOS squinted, this one also had sharp teeth. _**(Sylveon)**_

GLaDOS: Who are you? I can hurt you, you know.

Caroline: GLaDOS, what is the meaning of this?!

Cave: I was supposed to ask that.

Caroline: (fake sad) Whoops, sorry, I hope you're not mad at me.

Cave: No-no, I couldn't be mad at you.

GLaDOS smirked, though she was no gold-digger, (unlike her daughter) Caroline knew how to get what she wanted out of her former boss.

GLaDOS: No I'm sorry, did I cut into your early morning make-out session?

Cave: Shut up!... but yes, you did.

Caroline: Sir, I'd prefer you not share that information...

Before it could into the argument nobody would ever want to be in the middle of, the group ran in.

Chell: We found them!

Caroline: I'll go round up everyone.

Cave: Good, 'cause I want everyone to hear what they have to say.

Caroline left the room with Chell following her.

Terra: Wow, Cave Johnson, you're so cool!

Marina: Please don't kill us.

Siv:...

Marina: Siv, tell the nice man you're sorry.

Siv: Sir, we have a few questions...

Terra: Oh yeah, I forgot.

Cave: Are you lawyers?

Siv: Um, no?

Marina: My brother wants to be, but not me.

Terra: Nope.

Cave: Ask away then!

Siv: Did you and Caroline have a secret relationship?

Terra: Did you ever get to make Combustible Lemons?

Marina: Is Chell your daughter? Did you guys give her up?

Cave: I can say... true, to all of them, except the Lemons, they're still a work in progress.

Doug: Aren't you going to ask them how they got that info?

Cave: Did Black Mesa tell you anything?!

Terra: No! I've never even played Half-Life!

Marina: She's waiting to give the 3rd game to her kids... which will never happen.

Wheatley: What will never happen? The kids, or the game?

Siv: Both.

The rest of the Aperture gang slowly made their way into the room, the rest of them were: Morality (Mya), Andrew, Neil, Logic (Larry), Fact (Craig), Atlas and P-body

Katy: Oh, oh, who are they?! What are they?! I'm so excited!

Rick held onto Katy's hand, he had become a big brother to her in the past few weeks.

Rick: Easy there, kiddo.

The three girls got onto a tile that had been lifted to get everyone's attention, Marina, knowing the most about Pokemon, spoke for them.

Marina: Hello everyone, my name is Marina, and these two are my friends, Terra and Siv.

The two of them raised their heads when their name was said.

Marina: I'm guessing you want to know what we are now.

Mya: Um, I'd like to know.

Craig: Fact, I am trying not to freak out!

Marina: Well, we are now called Pokemon, the people I was traveling with, I already told you but here goes: Mya is a Milotic, Larry is a Slurpuff, Andrew is a Gyarados, Neil is a Bagon, Craig is a Wigglytuff, P-body is a Plusle and Atlas is a Minun. But as for your powers, figure it out your selves.

Neil: Wow, does this mean I can fly?!

Chell: Well, I can control electricity.

The room was suddenly filled with arguments about who could do what and what was better, Cave turned to the girls and hissed.

Cave: Fix this.

Terra: OK, everybody CRAM IT!

Everyone looked over at the enraged Flareon.

Terra: You guys are not the only ones affected, the rest of the world was too, and maybe this was a good thing, because maybe now you can get along, and I promise my friends and I will change the facility to make it 'Pokemon friendly' so stop complaining.

GLaDOS: So I can get in my chassis now?

Marina: I'll make it like a chair, if you want.

Chell looked at her parents, she was giving them the 'please, it's not like you can say no to my face anyway.' look.

Chell: Mom, Dad, can they please live with us?

Caroline: Hmmm... I suppose.

Cave: Do I get a say?

Caroline winked, tiny hearts floated around Cave and burst, he suddenly seemed to be satisfied. (It's not Attract, it's Charm.)

Cave: Never-mind.

Siv: I can design each of our rooms.

Chell: OK, but where will you stay 'till then?

The girls looked around hesitantly, P-body spoke up.

P-body: Marina can stay with me.

Marina: Thanks.

Terra looked at GLaDOS, who was staring out at the other Pokemon, her face unreadable.

Terra: Can I stay with you?

GLaDOS: Are you serious?

Terra: Completely, you seem lonely.

GLaDOS: Fine, you can stay in my room, but don't keep me up.

Terra didn't know what she was more shocked about, the fact the she said yes, or that GLaDOS, despite always being in the Central Core, had her own room.

Siv slowly pattered over to Chell.

Siv: Can I stay with you, please.

Chell: (curious) Why me?

Siv: Your like the older sister that I never got to have.

Chell: Only child?

Siv just nodded.

Chell: Sure, but I think GLaDOS wants to talk to you and your friends.

Siv joined the other after dipping her head in thanks.

GLaDOS: Are you three sure you want to join us?

They all nodded.

GLaDOS: Welcome to Aperture, home of the-

She was interrupted by Wheatley crashing into her in a sprint to get away from Chell, who was holding a fish, she was yelling for him to kiss the fish like he meant it.

GLaDOS: Like I said, welcome to Aperture, home of the lunatics.

* * *

**Marina: Yes, Mo is the Defective Turret. And a few Pokemon will be experiencing slight personality changes to deal with new, well, you'll see.**

_Terra: Would you guys like it if we did kind of a 'who's who' update?_

Siv: Am I the only one who's excited we can start the rest of the story now?, please, don't forget to leave a review if you liked it, or if you have something to say. See you soon!


	5. Who's who?

Well, here it is, 'The List'!

Chell- Emolga- Attract, Acrobatics, Electro Ball, Shock Wave

GLaDOS- Meowstic- Psybeam, Psychic, Disarming Voice, Shadow Ball

Wheatley- Oshawott- Razor Shell, Water Pulse, Revenge, Water Gun

Cave- Glaceon- Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Roar, Quick Attack

Caroline- Sylveon- Charm, Dazzling Gleam, Draining Kiss, Echoed Voice

Doug- Minccino- Swift, Tickle, Hidden Power, Tail Slap

Morality (Mya)- Milotic- Hypnosis, Hydro Pump, Double Team, Waterfall

Anger (Andrew)- Gyarados- Ice Fang, Fire Blast, Twister, Surf

Logic (Larry)- Slurpuff- Fairy Wind, Calm Mind, Flash, Confide

Curiosity (Katy)- Togepi- Metronome, Return, Sweet Kiss

Turret- Sneasel- Feint Attack, Ice Shard

Prime Turret- Weavile- Ice Beam, Beat Up, Sing, Night Slash

Oracle Turret- Xatu- Future Sight, Reflect, Ominous Wind, Psychic

Defective Turret (Mo)- Sandshrew- Sand Tomb, Dig

Space (Neil)- Bagon- Ember, Dragon Rage, Dragon Breath, Headbutt

Rick- Pikachu- Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Thunderbolt

Fact (Craig)- Wigglytuff- Hyper Voice, Sing, Frustration, Play Rough

Atlas- Minun- Nuzzle, Helping Hand, Thunder Wave, Charge

P-body- Plusle- Spark, Helping Hand, Iron Tail, Play Nice

Terra- Flareon- Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Quick Attack, Bite

Marina- Vaporeon- Scald, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring

Siv- Leafeon- Razor Leaf, Leaf Blade, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf

?- ?- Swift, Psybeam, Psychic, Round (Chapter 11, when it comes out)


	6. I am so sorry (Again!)

Hello everyone, it's me, Terra, also known as 'The one who writes in third person' I know that we have been gone for a year now... but please listen and let me explain why.

It started around the time when Marina's family issues came back up, to combat this, she would just play Pokémon, simple enough, right? Well, you can only hide from your problems for so long before they become too big to ignore. Her parents split up and she was forced to move out with her mom. Now don't get me wrong, she loves her mom, and still gets to see her dad, but this is still quite difficult. So that's one of our lifelines down. Mind you, she is still writing, but she still took a lot of time off. You may see her work soon enough.

Now onto the second issue, Siv. A few months ago, Siv's parents were incredibly concerned for her health when teachers would tell them that she was often very pale and sick looking, and would feel faint too often to be normal, of course, she thought this was just from the stress juggling school work and constantly writing, and took time off. So her parents took her to a doctor and had blood work done. We now know that she is suffering from anemia. So this isn't too, too bad, but just as she was coming back, guess what? Computer fried! She did not have the money to buy a new one. Since her computer is the main one, this set us back greatly. And there goes another lifeline. Like Marina, however, she is still going.

As for me, well, I am the only one of us who does NOT have a computer, I mean, I have a phone, and regularly upload to Archive of our Own (Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse) but I simply write on my phone, and then take it to Siv so she can edit it. (Marina does the same thing, just less regularly) No, Fanfiction does NOT let you upload from mobile, this sucks, but hey, what can you do?

Here is the good news, if the story you are reading is on the list, we will be rewriting it to make it a bit better! (this... thing will be deleted eventually)

Story list: Dragons 15 years later

Portal 3: Hero's rising

Maybe they have feelings too (Still debating on this one)

Also, I can't say when, but we will be going over to Fanfiction's "brother", Fictionpress, and (using only two styles) we shall be writing what we hope to be a beautiful story. We will be under the same pen name, too, hopefully... Or maybe we're just throwing fiction at the wall and looking for what sticks! (oh, and please don't sue us because this is just one big authors note, people do it all the time.)

Ciao!- Terra the Flareon


End file.
